Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by NolaLynne91
Summary: One thing that Grindlewald didn't expect to get while disguised as Percival Graves- his wife, Amelia. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing, though. Grindlewald/PercivalxOC Rated M for future content (lang, violence, smut, all that good stuff)
1. Amelia

Gellert Grindelwald never really had any sort of opinion on the idea of marriage. Finding the Deathly Hallows took up too much space in his mind, unlike the silly ideas along the lines of love and marriage. So imagine his surprise when he inherits a wife while under the guise of Percival Graves.

Amelia Mira Graves, formerly Parks, was a healer by blood and by trade. She ran the infirmary of MACUSA like a well oiled machine, able to heal No-Maj and magical injury alike. She was extremely well known for her calm-under-pressure demeanor and ability to charm her way out of just about any trouble. She was also known for spreading herself too thin, as she had before going home and collapsing on the couch this particular day. Sleeping like the dead, she never noticed Grindlewald enter and place a new trunk by the fireplace, where her husband was contained under multiple wards.

Grindelwald only looked towards her when she muttered something in her sleep, quickly taking on Percival's appearance. Skilled in human transfiguration, he didn't need something as silly as polyjuice potion to maintain his guise. Keeping Graves close would prove to now be necessary, as it was only an option before. Attention now on Amelia, he grinned wickedly. A weakness to the Director of Magical Security, how delicious. She was a sweet little thing, petite with an elegant face and long eyelashes brushing her cheekbones. Her dark blonde hair was loose, spilling out behind her. It was longer than the fashionable bob cuts of the day. Her skin held a slight tan and her lips were ruby red, matching the blanket she was curled up under. He definitely didn't miss the gold Gryffindor symbol emblazoned on the blanket.

Kneeling, he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, briefly glancing at the small scar on the top of her right cheekbone, just under her eye. She was definitely a pretty little thing. Putting his occlumency to work, he crept inside her mind.

~~They were lying in bed, Percival in a pair of cotton pajama bottoms and Amelia clad only in one of his dress shirts and her glasses, flipping through a No-Maj medicine book. Percival was reading over a report from one of his Aurors, pinching the bridge of his nose before putting the pages down on the bedside table. He plucked the book from Amelia with a smirk, tossing it aside and pulling her on top of him. Amelia giggled, her bright blue eyes sparkling behind her glasses. "All done with your report?" , she asked as she gave a little wiggle on his lap. Percival nodded, having busied himself with unbuttoning the shirt she wore before pulling her down to kiss her, Amelia shedding the shirt and her glasses before the image faded out.~~

Grindelwald smiled to himself. So, the little pet liked physical attention. He could comply with that. Again, he went snooping through her mind.

~~Amelia huffed in annoyance as Percival closed her office door, crossing her arms. "WHAT is it this time, Percy?" Her accent was stronger, due to both her exhaustion and her irritation.

Percival shoved his hands on his pockets, looking at her for a moment. "You need to go home. Rest. You've been working for 3 days, you're dead on your feet, Mellie."

She frowned, glancing at the calendar. He's right, she realized. She'd come in on Tuesday, today was Friday. "I have work to-"

"When's the last time you slept? Mellie, you can't survive on pepper-up potions and cheese." Amelia smiled a little at that. Percy knew her weakness for No-Maj foods all too well.He should though, having known her since they were 17. He approached her, lifting her chin with a finger. The silver wedding band on his hand glinted momentarily in the fire light of her fireplace. Gently, Graves pressed a kiss to his wife's mouth. "Go home, Mellie. Get some sleep. I have to lead a raid and then I'll be home."

Amelia nodded, kissing him back before slipping on her coat.~~

Grindelwald pulled out of her mind as she began to stir. So, she'd been here a few hours at the least. These memories were probably only from this last day or so. That raid had been on his followers, who'd abandoned the place mere minutes before. It had still been the perfect opportunity to snatch Graves. His Aurors had been obliviated, sent back to MACUSA with reports of a no capture while Gellert had snatched up Percival in a medium-sized blue trunk that now sat by the fireplace of her-THEIR living room. Perhaps he'd move it later, but it would definitely remain close.

As Grindelwald continued to stroke her face, Amelia's sapphire eyes fluttered open. A small smile came onto her face as she met the dark eyes of her husband, not the mismatched eyes of the most dangerous terrorists of the wizarding world. "Good morning, Mrs. Graves." , Grindelwald purred.

"Good morning, Mr. Graves." The slight British accent was music to his ears after being subjected to the bluntness of the Americans for so long. "What would you like for dinner?"

Grindelwald chuckled, still stroking her cheek. "Whatever you feel like." Amelia hummed and leaned into his touch momentarily before kissing him and sitting up. Her dress was straight, but her hair, loose and hanging down around her shoulder blades, was slightly tangled from sleep. As she stretched, Gellert turned his touch to her knee, visible from the blanket slipping off the couch.

From what he could tell, the couple were quite affectionate with each other outside of the public eye. He'd seen enough of Graves' memories to know that when they fought, which was rare, they fought hard but always 'made up' even harder. As Amelia rose and moved around him, playfully winking at him as she moved into the kitchen, Gellert smiled to himself. Maybe this being married thing wouldn't be so bad afterall.

 **AN: So, I watched Fantastic Beasts the other day, and needless to say, I am slightly obsessed. I find Grindlewald interesting, and I have a slight idea where I'm going with this. Suggestions are very welcome! I'll be sure to put any content warnings on the chapters as I go. There WILL be language/violence/sexual content, all that fun stuff because I could imagine Grindlewald having some fun in his role as Percy. Why not, right?**


	2. Dread

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amelia. Lord knows I wished I owned Percy though... Sigh.**

Merlin, those brown eyes could get her to do anything. She hated to admit it, but one long look into Percival's eyes and she was a goner. Amelia also knew that it was all but useless to argue with him after their years of marriage. So when he told her to go home, it was pretty much already decided she'd go home. And yes, she did feel much better after getting some sleep.

She was so happy to see him home safe when she woke up. Being the Director of Magical Security was certainly not the safest job, and Amelia always breathed a sigh of relief when he came home. So naturally, waking in such a good mood made her practically skip to make him dinner while he lounged by the fire with a glass of firewhiskey.

Grindelwald watched as she flirted around the moderately sized kitchen, using magic for some tasks while doing others by hand. Her green velvet dress danced around as she moved on her toes, humming a tune he wasn't sure of. He glanced down at the band on his ring finger, the Graves family G embossed in the shiny silver. He'd bet galleons that Amelia's sparkly solitare diamond band had it somewhere as well. A beautiful woman, great job, 3 floor brownstone on the upper East side of Manhattan? Percival Graves had what most men in New York could only dream of. He had every intention of enjoying it with the time he had.

"Percy?"

Just as his thoughts were beginning to stir, Gellert looked up. The lights were dimmer, the round dining table on the balcony (how had he not noticed that?) illuminated by a couple tall candles. The food, Coq A Vin it appeared to be, smelled heavenly. Pretty and a good cook? Admirable traits for a wife, magical or not. Smiling, Grindelwald rose and pressed a kiss to her cheek (remember the affection, he told himself) before taking a seat. Their home was a private one, overlooking a small garden gated in front of a woodsy park. Amelia joined him at the table, levitating over two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

Their dinners were usually quiet, both parties quite okay with the comfortable silence. More often than not, the subjects of their work had the potential to make one lose their appetite, so it'd been agreed upon years ago that daily conversation could wait until after.

As dinner ended, the dishes floated themselves away save for the wine and his whiskey to be cleaned. It seemed she had that all down to either an art or routine, possibly both. Shedding himself of his shoes and waistcoat, Gellert sat down on the large couch with Amelia. She made herself comfortable under his arm, leaning against him. "You should tell you aurors to man up a bit, Percy. Thompson about fainted when I had to stitch up his wand hand."

Grindelwald chuckled, mildly relieved that she'd been the one to initiate conversation. Plus he had a feeling that these American aurors weren't all they were cracked up to be. "Why stitch it?" Amelia shrugged, idly playing with his cufflinks on the arm near her. "It was too deep. Just a cut, but I swear the bloody man kept shaking like a child in his first day of school."

They sat like that for what felt like half an hour, but in reality had been about 2 hours. When Amelia yawned, Grindelwald pulled her into his lap, wine and whiskey glasses long forgotten. "You should go to bed, Millie."

" You should come with me, Percy. "

Pretending to consider the offer for a moment, Grindelwald smirked and lifted the woman, carrying her upstairs to the bedroom, where he proceeded to introduce himself to her thoroughly.

Morning broke early, the birds next to the window of the bedroom incessantly chirping and singing. Amelia and her husband were hardly asleep though, instead just laying in the mess of tangled sheets on the bed as they caught their breath. He'd woken her up with a kiss to her neck and a hand between her legs, making quick work of pushing her up against the headboard and sliding into her. Amelia was glad they didn't have neighbors on that particular wall or the rhythmic slamming of the headboard would have surely woken them up. Grindelwald sighed, wrapping his arms around the small woman and pulling her to lay on top of him. Amelia groaned a bit at the soreness between her legs, but shot him a smile. "You're going to be late." , she whispered.

Grindelwald smirked, his eyes twinkling. "Who says I have to go anywhere?" Amelia rose a brow at that. Percival had made it clear that work came first, so that was a surprise. As if sensing her suspicions, he quickly cleared his throat and began to draw circles on her bare back in an attempt to distract her. "I mean, it's your day off and I can't necessarily lecture you in rest of I don't do it myself every once in a while." It seemed to be working, Amelia closing her eyes and letting out a grown as he pressed his fingers into a particularly sore knot in the muscle of her shoulder. "You got me there, darling." , she mumbled.

Focusing on that spot for a few minutes had the woman asleep in no time, and Gellert pulled himself free quietly. He tossed on a red robe from the hook on the door in the bathroom, releasing his transfiguration for a moment. One of the downsides to the particular spell he used was that it used a LOT of energy. Brilliant wizard of not, his magic wasn't infinite. Luckily, it seemed Amelia could sleep through just about anything, so with some protective measures he figured he could release the spell at night to get some rest. As long as she didn't wake during the night, he'd be fine. Poking his head out momentarily he saw Amelia still fast asleep and curled around a pillow. He had work to do, to find the Deathly Hallows, to command his followers... But waiting another few hours wouldn't kill them.

~~~~~Meanwhile, In the trunk~~~~~

No matter how much Percival screamed, threw what few things he had in the stupid trunk, or ran his hand through his hair, he could hear everything. Grindelwald had placed incredibly strong silence and locking charms on the damn thing, so no matter what he did Amelia would never hear. From those birds he hated so much outside the windows to the breathy moans from the open bedroom door and the mumbled conversation after dinner. Being trapped and tortured wasn't as new to him as people liked to believe. But now that Amelia was trapped in the middle of this whole mess, he felt a new level of dread. Merlin's beard, this wasn't supposed to happen!

 **A/N: Welp, another chapter up! Time is going to skip around a bit from here on until the events of the movie. I know Amelia seems a bit naive, but that will change, don't worry. Poor Percy gets a whole new level of psychological torture, huh? Thanks for reading, I would love to get your feedback!** **Is it bad I already have a sequel in mind?**


End file.
